


无人生还 And then there was none

by KateSourire



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dark Angel, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disorder, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSourire/pseuds/KateSourire
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

“醒醒，安灼拉。”

安灼拉睁开眼睛，首先看到的是晃动的灯光和古费拉克焦急的双眼。古费拉克不停拍打着他冰凉没有温度的脸，扯着肩膀把他从地上拉起来。

“我们没有时间了，”古费拉克用一颗药片撬开安灼拉的牙齿，在他能反应过来那是什么之前苦涩的药片已经顺着食道滑进胃里，“可以帮你抵抗他们给你注射的东西。我们今晚必须一起走。”

安灼拉点了点头。

他信任古费拉克，就像古费拉克同样信任他。他们别无选择，如果今天不能成功逃出去，那他们也许就没有所谓的“明天”。药物在血管里沸腾反应，伴随想要呕吐的欲望是划过后颈的一道细微针扎般的疼痛。

安灼拉下意识地捂住了那块凸起的皮肤，感觉灼热的触感从手指一直蔓延到全身。他的呼吸突然变得急促起来。

01.

“古费拉克，我发誓你再往家里收流浪猫我就把你扫地出门反正你也没有交房租！”爱潘妮拎着显然不知道发生了什么只知道睁大双眼无辜地喵喵叫的猫，对正处理餐桌上堆积如山的快递单的古费拉克发出最后警告，“你真的要死啊，自己都要饿死了还想着做慈善呢？”

”潘妮潘妮！”深色卷发的古费拉克先生显然没仔细听他的话，他兴奋地抬起头，看上去最多只有五岁，“星期三下午那家我们经常去的快餐店芝士汉堡打五折诶！和我一起去吗和我一起去吧！”

“……行吧，”爱潘妮叹了口气松开手，猫如释重负惊魂未定地在桌子上站稳，亲昵地用毛茸茸的脸蹭了蹭古费拉克的手，“……我觉得他们造你的时候绝对掺了猫科基因。”

古费拉克冲她一笑，露出两颗虎牙。

“这星期第三次，肯定是有人暴露位置了吧，”金发的年轻人摘下帽子，打开冷水冲洗不停流血的手臂。血大部分已经凝固，那道非正常人为造成的伤口正以肉眼能看出来的速度愈合，“不过他们派来的都是废物，今天这个没用的X3，我看到他的猫脸就想吐。”

“嘿！”古费拉克心满意足地嚼着芝士汉堡，从房间的另一头发出抗议，“猫那么可爱，不许那么说猫。”

巴纳斯山从喉咙里发出含混的嗤笑，在古费拉克跳起来继续和他讲没有道理的道理之前，他绕到正对着计算机屏幕工作的公白飞背后，“找到他了吗？”

公白飞摇了摇头。“但我相信他还活着。”

“他还活着，”巴纳斯山点点头，“我能感觉到。”

我要死了。

安灼拉挣扎着尝试呼吸。剧烈的药物反应让他感觉切肤的痛苦，仿佛有一千把刀正同时凌迟着他。他睁大双眼，用精神意志抵抗着高频率的声波和沸腾在血管里的药物。

可是我不想死。

“实验报告1895，实验对象X5-174，制造日期2032年2月1日。生命体征平稳，心理评估正常。目前没有临床证据表明X5-173所表现出的缺陷与遗传基因有关，建议对X5-174实施下一步的记忆消除。”

我不想死。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02.

“X5-174，你应该很清楚，不需要你的配合我们也有方法拿到想要的信息，只是这样受到伤害的人就是你了。”

沉默。

“X5-174，173，或者其他逃跑的X5，有没有对你透露过他们计划的隐藏地点？”

沉默。

“安灼拉。”

金发的男孩抬起头，正好撞上穿着制服的年轻女人戏谑打量的目光。

“这是他们给你的名字吧？”她的语气里充满用同情和怜悯伪装的嘲讽，“你很特别，174，所以他们才说你是整个Manticore最成功的作品。但是，名字，还有你自以为拥有的感情，都不是真的，只是激素造成的幻觉而已，”她突然伸出手，鲜艳的指甲在能触碰到他的眼睛之前被反手一把扣住，“非常遗憾，那我们只能用别的方式来解决问题了。”

X5是Manticore最完美的造物。这项由军方主导的计划把动物的基因和人类基因融合，制造出在攻击力、反应速度甚至是抗压能力都强于正常人类的战争武器。而X5系列相比于X1-X4，最大的特点是他们能拥有人类的感情，甚至在外观上和普通人类别无二致。

在Manticore计划里，一切不符合实验要求的“产品“都会被销毁。包括基因产生排异，在训练的时候突然倒地，血喷溅得到处都是。

血溅上七岁的安灼拉的脸，因为基因的关系他的体温总是比其他人低。温热的血顺着他的脸往下滴落，他睁大双眼，即使在那个男孩被拖上担架带走后，他依然觉得自己无法动弹。

他再也没见过那个男孩，即使前一天晚上他们还借着从狭窄的窗户里透进来的光，读男孩写在墙上的一首诗。

热安。

他的名字叫热安。

安灼拉没想过他还能见到热安。

“X5-172，你应该很熟悉吧。”

那不是热安，安灼拉想。那只是热安的尸体。

他们拥有的感受都是真的。热安的痛苦，热安的希望，都是真的，是没有办法用肾上腺素解释的。

热安让他相信一切都是真的。他们可以拥有和墙外那些人一样的感情和“希望”，即使他现在还碰不到。

而面前的X5-172，他拥有和热安相同的基因序列，连左脸上那道无法修复的伤疤也完美复刻。但是安灼拉感觉不到除此之外他和热安的任何相似之处。

他感觉全身发冷。

“172是是我们的计划之一，他已经被修复了，并且变得更好，”女人冰凉的声音撞在狭窄的墙面上，“他没有那些没用的感情，X5系列的优化品。”

“我们期待你也能变成更完美的武器，174。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

“如果随意改变猫的生存环境的话，猫会死的，”古费拉克把薯条丢进嘴里，接过公白飞递过来的快递盒，“所以我觉得没必要，而且我们不能跑一辈子。”

“我知道，我们晚上再谈。”公白飞在用笔尖指了指放在角落里的黑色袋子，“走之前记得把垃圾带上。”

“没问题，”古费拉克吹了声口哨，“走了。”

但古费拉克的目的地并不是快递单上的收件人地址。他随手把垃圾袋丢进路边的垃圾桶里，压低棒球帽，从口袋里拿出对他而言显然型号有些过时的手机，拨下一串号码。

“十分钟以后到，你最好真的有我想要的东西，”古费拉克收敛了笑容，踩着泛黄的球鞋用力碾着地上熄了火的烟头。他这会看上去和早上抱着同样张牙舞爪的猫向爱潘妮就冰箱里的牛奶抗议的古费拉克判若两人，“否则，你会，死得很惨。”

安灼拉回到Manticore的第五天，没有人再来“打扰”他。

所有的X5在完成测试投入使用前都需要进行测试，但安灼拉对此毫无记忆。他在这间只留有一扇绝对没法从里面打开或是从缝隙里钻出去的窗—对X5而言，总是要用更极端的方式来进行控制。他不说话，也没人和他说话，他也不知道隔六小时从他的上臂注射进身体的是什么药物。

他觉得好累。

他开始回忆。

他最早的记忆，来自一双温暖的手。它把他揽在怀里，柔和的双唇亲吻他的脸。他慢慢地伸展开蜷缩的四肢，发出第一声孩子的哭叫声。他听到周围陌生的语言，然后他沉沉睡去。

然后是爆炸声和尖叫。他记得自己是如何艰难地从废墟里爬出来，双手都被粗糙的碎片瓦砾磨破，痛觉从神经末梢蔓延到全身。到处都是血，混合着刺鼻的硫磺气味。

是他的血吗？可是他的伤口正在以非正常人的速度愈合，新生的血肉混合着暗色的脏污。他想要活下来，于是拼命地往外面爬，直到另一双手揽住了他。

“没事了，你还活着。睁开眼睛，看看我。”

他转动着眼球，想要睁开，却感觉到眼皮上沉重的无形压力。

“你很安全，睁开眼睛吧。”

那声音温和得像是母亲的呼唤。

“我可以解释。”

“你留着跟公白飞解释吧，不想听，”巴纳斯山解决掉最后一个X4，把没力气的古费拉克从地上拉起来，“我现在明白Manticore为什么不给你情报任务了。混合猫科动物基因，智力评估让他们改变测试接轨标准的X5-168，是个会被X4骗到的白痴。”

“禁止人身攻击，”古费拉克有气无力地挂在巴纳斯山肩膀上，发烫的脸贴在没准还沾着那个X4血的外套上，“他说他有安灼拉的基因序列报告，保密级别是最高级。”

巴纳斯山脚步顿了顿，突然半蹲下来看着古费拉克红得不正常的脸。

“小鬼，”他盯得古费拉克发毛，“你是不是到发情期了？”

TBC


End file.
